


The News

by Galactic_Ink



Series: Raising Anya, Allen, and Aleksandr [16]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya and Allen are in need of a third person to play with and their parents might just have the answer to their dilemma. (Announcement inside)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The News

** The News **

When Anya and Allen's private teacher left for the day they were quick to run out of their classroom and go outside to play. They didn't have homework so they were free do as they wished, thus they found themselves outside in the summer heat playing in the backyard. They played hide-n-seek, raced through the playset, and played tag.

"Wait! Wait," shouted Anya as her brother was practically going to lunge at her to start another round of tag.

"What," he asked ready to go.

"I don't wanna play anymore. It's boring."

Allen looked at his sister oddly then thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah, it is…"

He trudged over to the pool and took off his shoes and stuck his feet in the cold water. Anya copied him then laid back on the smooth stone to look at the sky.

"A lot of our games are boring," she said with a sigh.

"If we had more people they wouldn't," stated Allen as he leaned back a little, propping himself up on his hands.

Anya gave a hum of agreement.

"Yeah but Daddy and Papa always gotta do stuff and we can't do pranks anymore…"

Allen gave his hum of agreement at the statement then laid back on the grass.

The twins have found themselves stuck. They didn't know many kids and the ones they did weren't all that great to play with when they went to the park. None of them were like their twin so it felt weird to really play with them, especially when they ended up getting separated for a team style game: boys vs girls.

"Do you wanna see if Tony will let us play video games with him," asked Allen.

"He only lets us play those kid games. Not the cool ones that the one with all the soldiers in it."

Allen agreed on that and the twins let out a sigh to their dilemma.

"Anya, Allen, can you come here for a moment?"

The twins looked up to see their papa standing in the doorway leading to the living room. The twins thought they were in trouble at first, but remembered they had already gotten in trouble a while back for breaking a picture and trying to replace it with a hand drawn one. They nodded and got to their feet. They grabbed their shoes and headed inside and gave each other confused looks as their papa led them upstairs.

"Were are we going?"

"To your nursery," said Ivan as he led them to said room.

The twins were more confused and looked inside the room to find their daddy standing amongst the cluttered room. The twins no longer stayed in their old nursery, having gotten their own rooms, which left the nursery to collect all their baby toys and clothing and other things. Alfred wanted to keep everything so it would be like a messy photo album, and Ivan agreed though he secretly thought everything would come in handy one day, hopefully.

"What is it," the twins asked in unison.

Alfred smiled brightly and Ivan wrapped an arm around him as he smiled softly at his children.

"We have news malen'kiye."

Ivan looked at Alfred prompting him to go ahead. The twins just looked at their smiley parents confused.

"We're having a baby," Alfred declared.

"You two will be getting a little brother or sister soon da," stated Ivan.

Anya and Allen looked at each other, then to their parents.

"What do you do with a baby," asked Allen.

"Is it a little a sister," asked Anya.

"You take care of a baby Allen, and I don't know if it is a little sister or brother yet," stated Alfred. "But no matter what they are, you two will have a third sibling and you'll get to play with them and teach them stuff."

They stared in silence as this sunk in and both gasped in unison when they realized that their dilemma was now solved.

"You mean, we can play space with them?" "We can use them for dress up?" "We can use them for pranks?" "We can –"

"Yes, yes, and no, no pranks."

The twins let out an "aw" in disappointment as their Daddy shot them down, but they still felt excited to have a younger sibling coming.

"When will they be here," asked Anya eager to get an answer.

"Nine months," stated Ivan.

The twins gaped at the news then groaned about that being too long. Alfred and Ivan only laughed at their children and promised them that if they could speed up the process they would. The nations then sent their children off to go about their playing and to not break anything while they stayed behind in the nursery.

The twins hurried out and went to Anya's room where they closed the door and smiled brightly at each other.

"A new sister," said Anya excitedly as she hugged her brother in joy.

"Or a brother," said Allen as he hugged back.

Anya pulled back from her brother as she let his suggest sink in.

"A brother?"

"Well, yeah. We can do all kinds of cool stuff with another brother," stated Allen.

Anya punched her twin in the arm.

"A sister is way better! We can do cool stuff with her and I bet she could beat you up like me," huffed out Anya.

Allen rubbed his arm and glared at his twin.

"Well yeah we could, but she won't beat me up and if there are two girls then I'm gonna be the only boy!"

"Nu-uh, Daddy and Papa are boys, and Tony is a boy, and the cats are boys," declared Anya as she glared back at her twin.

The two fell silent after that and with the door closed and Alfred and Ivan busy with baby preparations; they did not hear the yelling and banging of two seven year olds fighting each other to the death.

* * *

**Translations:**

malen'kiye – little ones

***BEHOLD THE ANNOUNCEMENT I'VE BEEN DIEING TO TELL YALL! A new little bundle of joy is coming to the RusAme fam! Which means, a sequel to A Love That Grows is coming your way! It also means that this series will be paused until the sequel is finished! The sequel will be posted soon so keep an eye out for it! And trust me, things are not the same as it was with Anya and Allen ;3* THANKS FOR READING! Reviews Welcomed!***


End file.
